


Snowflakes Floating Down

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardy has some hard decisions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes Floating Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge from my friend that I decided to use for this.

Mardy stares up at the sky, watching the snowflakes float down. He shivers a bit, turning his head to watch his lover. “Tommy, you didn’t have to come with me.”

“Yeah, I did.” Tommy slides his arms around Mardy and nuzzles him. “You’re making a huge decision and I needed to be here with you.”

Mardy leans against him, eyes closing. “Am I doing the right thing? I don’t know if it is.”

Tommy kisses his neck. “I can’t make up your mind. I think you have to decide if you’re doing the right thing on your own.”

“You suck.” Mardy leans back against him.

“Rather well, or do you not remember us last night?” Tommy chuckles against Mardy’s neck. “Whatever your decision, I’m right here with you. I will always stand by you. Even when standing by you means standing on deck on a cabin in the middle of Minnesota in the middle of February when there’s a blizzard going on around us.”

Mardy laughs. “This is not a blizzard, idiot. This is a small snow shower. We’ll be lucky if there’s six inches of snow in the morning.”

"Whatever. I grew up mostly in Florida. This is a blizzard.”

“I grew up in Florida too, Hasi.”

“Schatzchen, you came up here every winter to be with your family, didn’t you?”

“Not every winter, and trust me, that made it harder.” Mardy turns in Tommy’s arms and kisses his nose. “This is not now, nor has it ever been, nor will it ever be a blizzard.”

“Whatever you say, Schatzchen.” Tommy grins and kisses him. “Can we go inside now?” 

Mardy rolls his eyes and nods. “Inside with you before you freeze to death.”

“Thank you.” Tommy heads in and Mardy stays on the deck for a moment, watching the snow come down. He knows it’s his decision, but he’s not sure what that decision is going to be. He’s got some serious thinking to do for the week that he and Tommy are here.


End file.
